the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Gilchrist Bellchant
Gilchrist Bellchant (born 27 May, 1926) was an English pure-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1937 to June of 1944. He tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his fourth year of school and made the team as one of its Beaters. Biography Early life Gilchrist Bellchant was born on 27 May, 1926, the son of two pure-bloods. He was born in in a village called Blackgang, on the Isle of Wight. Blackgang is a village on the south-western coast of the Isle of Wight. Historically, Blackgang, was a hamlet that expanded into a small village in the mid 19th century, partly out of a Victorian fashion for speculative building of marine villas, and partly in association with the establishment of the amusement park at the chine, the large coastal ravine (historically known for being a haunt of smugglers) after which the park was named. Gilchrist was named for his mother's family, which hailed from the highlands of Scotland. His mother did not have any brothers and as a tribute to her father's name, which was dying out, she named him Gilchrist. Hogwarts years Gilchrist Bellchant received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1937. Sometime before he left for school, he purchased a wand made of pear and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. He boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1937, and later that night, he was sorted into Gryffindor. He tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his fourth year of school and made the team as one of its Beaters. The rest of his team, captained by Tobias Goodwin, comprised of mainly fifth and fourth years. Its members were included Mick Rigby and Gordon MacCallum, as well as Goodwin (Chasers) as well as Archie Dodge, Gilchrist's fellow Beater: Ivor McKinnon, the Keeper, and Dominic Gudgeon, the Seeker. Also on the team was Ansel Hume, who was a substitute. That year, they won the Quidditch Cup, beating Hufflepuff in the final. In Gilchrist's sixth year of school, the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Tom Riddle, which resulted in the petrification of four muggle-borns, and the death of a third year Ravenclaw student, Myrtle Warren. Another third year student was framed for her death, Rubeus Hagrid, as well as an illegal acromantula he'd been hiding in the school, which was passed off as the monster. Etymology Gilchrist is a Scottish surname from the Gaelic personal name Gille Crìosd, which translates to servant of Christ. In recent years the name has been used as a unique first name for males. Because of its more common usage as a last name, the popularity of Gilchrist is not known or recorded. Gilchrist can find its origins in the ancient county of Berwickshire, Scotland. Their family held a seat for an extended amount of time, some even claim before the Norman Conquest. Some ancient variations of the name are Gilcist, Gilcriest, and Gilcryst. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1920s births Category:Individuals Sorted in 1937 Category:English individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Beaters Category:Individuals from the Isle of Wight Category:Pure-bloods Category:Bellchant family Category:Pear wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores